legofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Snowhive
Hi, Legopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Gaukler 7953. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- FreddyderHamster (Diskussion) 14:25, 12. Mai 2010 Hallo Snowhive, ich finde es toll, dass du dich um deine Artikel kümmerst. Wusstest du, dass du Artikel mit der Brickipedia verlinken kannst? Ich habe es für den Artikel Stadtflitzer gemacht, schau es dir mal an. Dadurch erscheint in der linken Leiste ganz unten ein Link bei "Sprachen". Du könnest das auch für deine anderen Artikel machen. Du musst nur rausfinden, wie die Artikel in der Brickipedia heißen, schau mal hier. Wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, habe ich einige Sachen an den Artikel geändert. Falls du dazu Fragen hast, kannst du mir eine Nachricht schreiben. --Nequmodiva 13:20, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Genau, von Brickipedia zur Legopedia ist die Kennung "de:". Du kannst dich dort mit dem gleichen Konto wie hier einloggen, denn bei Wikia funktioniert ein Konto sofort für alle Wikis. --Nequmodiva 14:18, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Set-Vorlage Mein nächster Vorschlag zur Verbesserung der von dir erstellten Artikel ist die Verwendung der Set-Vorlage. Ich habe wieder ein Beispiel gemacht, schau hier. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Auf der Hauptseite werden Vorlagen eingebunden. Wenn du auf „bearbeiten“ klickst, erscheint unten eine Liste mit allen auf der Seite verwendeten Vorlagen. Leider sind die Vorlagen schlecht benannt, das werde ich demnächst mal ändern. Die aktuellen Serien stehen in der Vorlage Vorlage:Hauptseite/Box_4|Hauptseite/Box_4. Ich habe die Vorlage jetzt ein wenig aktualisiert. --Nequmodiva 09:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage Du kannst diese Vorlage gerne anlegen. Ich würde diese Vorlage nicht in jeden Artikel einfügen, weil die meisten Artikel fehlen. Bei den Artikeln der Kingdoms-Serie könnte sich diese Vorlage lohnen, denn du hast ja alle Artikel der Serie angelegt. Es gibt auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit: einen Kasten, der einen Überblick über alle Artikel zu einer Serie gibt. In den Artikeln zum Thema Power Miners wird eine solche Vorlage verwendet, z.B. dort Tremorox. Ich persönlich würde diese Variante vorziehen. Schreib mir, wenn du Hilfe beim Erstellen der Vorlage brauchst. --Nequmodiva 11:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab deine Änderung an der Power Miners Vorlage rückgängig gemacht. Die Punkte sind so gewollte. Eine Liste würde in diesem Fall zu viel Platz nach unten und zu wenig in der Breite brauchen. Wie du die Kingdoms Vorlage gestaltest, ist dir überlassen. --Nequmodiva 16:44, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich finde, Star Wars Sets gehören nicht in die Kategorie Weltraum. Natürlich spielt Star Wars im Weltraum, aber es sind zwei sehr verschiedene LEGO Themen. Noch ein Hinweis zu Kategorien. Normalerweise sollte ein Artikel, der in einer Kategorie eingeordnet ist, nicht auch noch in einer Oberkategorie dieser Kategorie eingeordnet sein. Ein Beispiel: Ein Set das in die Kategorie Mars Mission gehört, braucht nicht in der Kategorie Weltraum zu sein, weil Mars Mission eine Unterkategorie von Weltraum ist. --Nequmodiva 22:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) neues Layout für Serien Übersichten Ich hab die Vorlage:World Racer bearbeitet und ihr ein neues Layout gegeben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind auch gut. Ansonsten wäre ich dafür, alle Serien Übersichten anzupassen. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Meldung. Ich werde das mal mit verschiedenen Browsern testen. Ich nutze Firefox, und bei mir funktioniert es. Welchen Browser nutzt du? --Nequmodiva 09:05, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab es noch mit Internet Explorer 7 und Opera getested, und auch dort ging es beides mal. --Nequmodiva 23:58, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" Ich halte die Kategorie "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" für unnötig. Es gibt eine Spezialseite die das gleiche automatisch macht: Spezial:Fehlende_Interwikis. Außerdem müsste es Brickipedia heißen. Ich werde die Kategorie jetzt löschen. --Nequmodiva 14:56, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Star Wars Die Vorlage:Star Wars finde ich problematisch. Wenn dort alle Sets aufgeführt werden, wird sie viel zu groß. Sie ist schon jetzt größer als die meisten Artikel die sie verlinkt. Besser man unterteilt und macht mehrere kleine Vorlagen. Jetzt muss man überlegen, wonach man unterteilt. Mann könnte nach Jahren unterteilen (so wie auf Brickipedia). Eine Vorlage für 2010, etc. Interessanter würde ich finden, wenn man nach den Episoden unterteilt, so wie die Unterkategorien auf Brickset http://www.brickset.com/browse/themes/?theme=Star%20Wars&i=1. Also Episode I, Episode II, Episode III, Episode IV-VI, Ultimate Collector Series, Mini Building Set, Expanded Universe, The Clone Wars. Und eine extra Vorlage für alle Charaktere. --Nequmodiva 15:44, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja genau. Die Charaktere bekommen eine eigene Übersichts-Vorlage. Idealerweise wird ja dann im Artikel zum Charakter stehen, in welchen Sets er vorkam. --Nequmodiva 20:22, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Zur Orientierung: Auch in der Brickipedia gibt es eine Unterteilung in Star-Wars Subthemen: en:Template:SWsubs. --Nequmodiva 20:35, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab schonmal eine Vorlage erstellt: Vorlage:Star Wars Episode I. Dabei ist mir noch eine sinnvolle Funktion eingefallen: Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:Episode I :::Dieser Code in der Vorlage macht, dass alle Artikel, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, automatisch in den Kategorien Star Wars und Episode I sind. --Nequmodiva 21:11, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fotos Deine Fotos vom Knights Battle Pack sind sehr gut geworden! Viel besser als die vom Dragon Battle Pack. Mach weiter so! --Nequmodiva 20:17, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Verschieben Wenn ein Artikelname falsch ist, dann kannst du den Artikel verschieben. Dazu gibt es einen Link oben in der Leiste hinter Bearbeiten und Versionen. --Nequmodiva 09:41, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Videospiele etc. Ja, ich halte eine eigene Kategorie für Videospiele und andere Sets für sinnvoll. Nur wie soll sie heißen? "Star Wars Merchandise"? "Star Wars andere Produkte"? ... --Nequmodiva 00:06, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie durch Vorlage Du brauchst die Artikel mit einer Star-Wars-Vorlage drin nicht mehr in die Star-Wars-Kategorien einzuordnen. Wie ich bereits weiter oben schrieb, passiert die Einordnung in die Star-Wars-Kategorien automatisch durch die Vorlage. --Nequmodiva 09:42, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das sollte eigentlich nicht an einer Browserversion scheitern. Die Software dieses Wikis kümmert sich darum und erstellt den HTML-Code für die Seite. Für den Browser ist es also eine Kategorie wie jede andere. Hmmm. Vielleicht liegt es auch an Caches, manchmal werden Änderungen an Vorlagen nicht sofort angezeigt, weil der Browser noch die alte Version gespeichert hat. Ach, und wenn du den Artikel in der Bearbeiten-Ansicht hast, werden die Kategorien nicht angezeigt, das ist normal. Sie erscheinen erst auf der fertigen Artikel-Ansicht. :Eine Hilfe die spezielle Formatierungen und Vorlagen für die Legopedia enthält gibt es hier noch nicht. Vieles entwickelt sich auch gerade erst. Du kannst eine solche Hilfe anlegen, wenn du möchtest. --Nequmodiva 10:05, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Nächste Woche habe ich auch etwas mehr Zeit, da könnte ich dabei mithelfen. --Nequmodiva 10:18, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Oder halt doch keine Zeit gehabt. Aber die Sache ist nicht vergessen. --Nequmodiva 22:57, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LEGO-Zitate Für Zitate von der LEGO-Webseite gibt es seit gestern eine neue Vorlage, von Samdo994 erstellt. Schau hier: http://de.lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pirate_Plank_3848&diff=6456&oldid=6184 --Nequmodiva 09:46, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Liste der erschienen Sets Die Tabelle finde ich gut. --Nequmodiva 16:09, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab die Formatierung so geändert, dass jede Spalte nur noch eine Zeile Quelltext braucht. So bleibt der Quelltext übersichtlich. --Nequmodiva 19:28, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Ich bin dafür die Vorlage Stub nur selten zu verwenden. Es ist ja keine schöne Vorlage und soll es auch nicht sein. Für mich ist diese Vorlage gleichbedeutend damit, dass der Artikel irgendwann mal gelöscht wird, wenn er nicht ergänzt wird. Wenn ein Artikel die Set-Vorlage mit den wichtigsten Informationen und einen Beschreibungstext (z.B. den von LEGO) enthält, würde ich ihn nicht als Stub kennzeichnen. Der Artikel ist dann zwar noch lange nicht interessant zu lesen, aber die meisten Artikel hier werden wohl ewiglich so bleiben. --Nequmodiva 18:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke vielmals dafür, dass du mir immer wieder Tipps usw. gibst. Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen. Hallo Können Sie das französische LEGO Wiki im anderen Sprachstab bitte verbinden? Traurig für Fehler. Ich benutze einen Übersetzer. Danke! GG360 :The titlesays "Legopedia in other languages". A link is here: http://fr.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Wiki and "Bateaux" means "Boats". If you have a list of themes yet and "Nautica" yet, then those are the other two articles. Thanks again, GG360 Das hast du richtig erkannt, die Kurzform fr: ist nicht eingerichtet. Ich habe auch nicht die Rechte und das Wissen sowas zu tun. In der Brickipedia gibt es diese Links auch noch nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn dies irgendwann bei der Brickipedia eingeführt wird, wir das automatisch auch bekommen. Außerdem ist es noch nicht dringend, weil das französische Wiki noch sehr klein ist. Mit dem Link auf der Hauptseite hast du das Richtige getan. --Nequmodiva 21:34, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars seiten Hallo Snowhive, Ich habe bemerkt dass du in dieser wikia viele beiträge machst. Ich habe da eine Frage wegen der Star Wars Seite, denn ich würde es logischer finden wenn Clone Wars zwischen den Zweiten und den Dritten Teil stehen würde. Star Wars the Clone Wars wurde zwar nach allen anderen Filmen produziert aber findet zwischen den Ersten und den Zweiten Teil statt. An wen könnte ich mich denn da wenden? Zero 18:07, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tabellen Hallo Snowhive, Ich weiss nicht genau, wie man Tabellen erstellt. Ich wäre froh, wenn du es mir zeigen würdest. Danke schon mal im Voraus. Droidbait 10:53, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hallo Snowhive, hast du eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ein Administrator für dieses Wiki zu werden? Ich würde dies begrüßen, denn du bist der einzige der sich nennenswert um dieses Wiki kümmert. --Nequmodiva 22:52, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hier steht, was der Titel Administrator bedeutet: http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Administratoren. --Nequmodiva 23:03, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist jetzt Administrator! ::Das Wichtigste was du jetzt kannst: ::*Alle Seiten bearbeiten, auch Geschützte Seiten (gibt es fast keine) und Systemseiten. ::*Seiten löschen und gelöschte wieder herstellen. ::*Benutzer Sperren (war, seit ich hier Administrator bin, nie nötig) ::Ach ja, und im automatischen Begrüßungstext für neue Benutzer taucht immer der zuletzt aktive Administrator auf, also jetzt auch dein Name. ::--Nequmodiva 23:00, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ähm ich wollte mit Ihnen über ein Update, das diese Vorlage muss sagen, wie Sie im Bild unten sehen kann. Vielen Dank! thumb 01:38, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund Wie du siehst wird an den Rändern ein neuer Hintergrund angezeigt, den ich gemacht habe. Wie findest du den? Ist vielleicht etwas zu bunt und lenkt zu sehr ab. Ich werde vielleicht noch andere Hintergründe ausprobieren. --Nequmodiva 16:45, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bevor ich den Hintergrund überarbeite, hab ich erst mal ein neues Logo gemacht. --Nequmodiva 18:24, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe einen neuen Hintergrund hochgeladen. Er wird aber noch nicht immer angezeigt, möglicherweise weil wikia auf verschiedenen Servern noch verschiedene Versionen gespeichert hat. Falls du ihn dann siehst, er hat jetzt weniger Farben (vor allem kein weiß mehr), und er ist abgedunkelt, damit sich die Seite gut vom Hintergrund abhebt. --Nequmodiva 15:41, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay, Danke. Und sorry für alle möglichen Ärger, den ich verursacht.:) 03:24, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, Danke. :) 16:40, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Volladoption Hallo Snowhive. Du bist seit vielen Monaten in diesem Wiki sehr aktiv und die anderen Administratoren sowie die Bürokraten sind inaktiv. Wenn es Dir recht ist, werde ich Dir Bürokratenrechte erteilen und den anderen Administratoren und Bürokraten ihre Rechte entfernen (bei so vielen inaktiven Administratoren blickt man kaum noch durch). Du kannst mir hier antworten. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:46, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Von Benutzer Diskussion:SVG hierher verschoben: Hallo Tim! Aus meiner Sicht könnten die Administratoren sicherlich mal aufgeräumt werden. Aber aktiver Bürokrat ist Nequmodiva. Wende Dich am besten an ihn, welche Admins mal rauskönnen. Bürokrat möchte ich eigentlich nicht werden (im Moment), da ich mich mit machen Dingen nicht auseinander setzen möchte. Snowhive 18:04, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ein Bürokrat gilt in der Wikia nur als aktiv, wenn er innerhalb der letzten 60 Tage editiert hat (letzte Bearbeitung 11. April, letztes Login 10. Mai). Solltest Du in Zukunft Interesse an den Bürokratenrechten habe, kann Du Dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Liebe Grüße, Tim (SVG) 08:37, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ich wollte dir mal für den Tipp danken und werde es in Zukunft so machen. PS Ich hab gesehen, dass du dich für Kingdoms, Castle etc. interissierst. Ich finde diese Sets auch super und hab mir davon auch schon einige gekauft. Fabi151 17:46, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Fabi151Fabi151 17:46, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi Snowhive danke für die Begrüßung! Die Seiten Hedwig Die Schnee Eule und 4701 Der Sprechende Hut habe ich erstellt! Da war ich aber noch als ein Wika Nutzer mit der Id 84.170.63.142 dargestellt. Ich habe eine Frage: Wie kann man Bilder in Vorlagen rein machen? Bei mir klappt das nicht! Lego Fan 34 Danke! Danke für dein Lob! Teils übersetze ich Seiten von der Englischen Brick Pedia Teils habe ich sie selber. Und Ich achte Darauf was du machst, zum Beispiel habe ich wegen dir herausgefunden wie man bei Vorlagen was verlinkt. Danke! Lego Fan 34 18:51, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC)'''Lego Fan 34 '''Lego Fan 34 18:51, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Snowhive, könntest du mal die Seite 2009 anschauen, ich habe da Probleme mit der Tabelle welche Baukästen 2009 veröffentlicht wurden. könntest du mir da eine so Gelbe Zeile machen mit Space Police 3 ? Lego Fan 34 10:32, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Lego Fan 34Lego Fan 34 10:32, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Snowhive Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Seite 2009. Nach der gelben Zeile Space Police 3, Habe ich eine Zeile danach eingefügt. Dann habe Ich JAgd auf Kranxx hinzurfügt und bin auf speichern gegangen. Als Ich nochmal nachgeprüft habe war Squidmans Flucht in der Zeile irgendwie kaputt gegangen sag ich mal. Bitte erklär mir noch mal was ich da falsch gemacht habe und korregiere denn Fehler, wer echt nett von dir. Schon mal Danke im Voraus und bis bald. Lego Fan 34 14:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Lego Fan 34Lego Fan 34 14:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Snowhive Hallo,Snowhive!Mir ist ein Fehler unterlaufen!Kokoriko 3862 hat eigentlich die Nummer 3863.Ich kann es aber irgendwie nicht ändern.Jetzt heißt die Seite Kokoriko 3862.Kannst du mir bitte helfen?Gfboy 16:55, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Problem gelöst!Gfboy 17:09, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank für den herzlichen Empfang! Ich freue mich auf die Seiten in diesem Wiki zu schauen, wie man ihnen zu tun und ich werde der Bearbeitung beginnen bald.Und wieder Ich bin Amerikaner und meine deutschen wird ein wenig differnt dann dein Sound. Ein herzliches Hallo, Snowhive! Als Neuling wünsch ich uns zuerst mal eine gute Zusammenarbeit. :-) Du bist ja sehr fleißig aktiv hier, so wie ich das bis jetzt mitbekomme. Hast du die Rechte, um die Hauptseite bearbeiten zu können? Da müsste noch "The Lord of the Rings" verlinkt werden. Steht schon unter "aktuelle Serien" dort, aber halt noch in Rotschrift. Und das erste "The" fehlt auch noch. Dann auf gute Nachbarschaft! ;-) Der Herr der Steine 14:56, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Polish Lego Wiki Hi, I`m from Polish wiki about LEGO - Legopedia. Could you add a link to ours wiki on yours main page, please? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:16, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke schön --~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:25, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mich bedanken das du die Bilder auf den Adventurers-Seiten hochgeladen hast. Die waren nähmlich von mir bevor ich mich angemeldet habe.(Watto7 14:35, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Hi ! Da ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit bei Legopedia mitarbeite, dachte ich, ich erstelle mal ein Paar seiten zum Thema Castle 2007, da ich dieses sehr interessant finde. Ich hab jetzt eine Seite über die Trolle erstellt, und da du mir schon mal geschrieben hast, dass du dich auch sehr für castle usw. interessierst wollte ich mal fragen ob du evt. noch etwas an der seite arbeitest und noch ein paar sets mit trollen hinzufügen könntest (Ich kenne da nicht so viele) Viele Grüße Fabi151 21:59, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 http://de.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Trolle#Bilder OK Danke für den Tipp! Ich hätte noch eine Frage: Und zwar weiß ich nicht wie man Links in die Vorlagen (also Set oder Figur) einfügt. Wäre echt nett wenn du es mir zeigen könntest. Fabi151 08:26, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 Ja hab ich schon gemacht Fabi151 20:07, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 Hi Snowhive, danke für dein Angebot - ich brauche nämlich schon deine Hilfe. Ich habe versehentlich eine Datei hochgeladen und vergessen einen Titel anzugeben. Wie kann ich das Bild wieder löschen? Danke Schon im voraus Schau mal im "Glasses Wiki" (www.de.glasses.wikia.com) vorbei - dort habe ich auch schon viele Artickel bearbeitet, falls es dich interessiert ;) LG 2SteinStudios (Diskussion) 14:32, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Muss man Angemeldet sein um ein Profilbild ein zu sätzen? (Benutzer:92.76.10.88) Frage Ist ein Admin höher als der gründer?Und wie heißt der Gründer. Benutzer:92.76.10.88